AsaNoya - Collaboration avec Nymouria -allez lire de son côté-
by Aeryn58
Summary: Lors d'une fête, chez Daichi, Nishinoya se retrouve sous la table avec Asahi ! Deux points de vue pas si différents, un petit OS coloré et arrosé :3 enjoy.


**_Bonjour o/ ! Voilà ma première collaboration sur un OS, avec Nymouria bien sûr :333 ! Nous avons fait un point de vue chacun, sur le doux ship qu'est le AsaNoya ~ Enjoy :D_**

 _\- partie moi, vue Nishinoya -_

Vingt-trois heure passée. On a toujours rien bouffé, la seule nourriture présente se résumant à quelques toasts à l'allure étrange, disposés un peu partout sur le buffet un échec évident, rien qu'à l'esthétique. Raah, j'ai tellement la dalle.

\- Nishinoya ? T'es fatigué, vieux ?

Tanaka me tape l'épaule en rigolant un peu trop fort. Il est déjà bourré ou quoi ? Je baille un grand coup, mon ventre gargouille, et j'étire un grand sourire.

\- Non, mais j'ai faim. Du coup, je vais quand même goûter à ces… choses.

\- WAAA, mais Noya-san, t'es fou ?! Respect, si tu le fais.

Je rigole et sur ce, je m'en vais enfin, d'un pas déterminé, vers la grand table.

Pendant mon escapade, je remarque le champion de l'équipe, son grand pied dépassant de la nappe. Curieux, je m'approche doucement de lui et décide de lui faire une petite blague. Je regarde alors vivement autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne me regarde. Ryu est en train de se moquer d'Ennoshita, qui s'énerve à cause d'une tâche sur son t-shirt, Tsukkishima et Yamaguchi discutent à côté de la sono', Kageyama et Hinata se regarde intensément – comme une bataille de regard, hein – et Daichi et Sugawara sont, je devine, sur le balcon. Je me glisse alors par terre, me mettant à quatre pattes, et avance tout doucement vers Asahi. Je me retiens de rire en pensant à mon plan machiavélique, et soulève d'un coup le bout de nappe qui cachait mon ami, et il est soudain dévoilé : IL EST EN TRAIN DE… hein ? De dormir ? Le géant a légèrement de la bave qui coule sur la joue, et les yeux clos. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres entrouvertes, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Au bout de quelques instants, j'entends la voix de Daichi s'élever et me couper de mes pensées un peu déplacées. Je me cache alors aussi vite que je peux sous la table, me serrant contre le champion, et replaçant le drap de façon à nous dissimuler. Je me retiens de respirer, le temps que le capitaine et Sugawara passent, et souffle un grand coup quand je sens qu'ils s'éloignent. Seulement, je me rends compte de la situation gênante dans laquelle je suis. Je n'ose alors plus bouger et n'attend qu'une réaction d'Asahi. C'est quand j'entends enfin sa respiration, plus rapide que les instants précédents, que je décide de me replacer. Je me retourne difficilement, et m'assois sans me prendre la table, en face du plus grand, en tailleur, les jambes sur les siennes. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je sens alors le feu me monter aux joues, et je décide de commencer la conversation - en chuchotant - pour dissiper l'ambiance gênante qui règne sous ce buffet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.. ?

Ma petite voix est tremblante et j'ai encore plus honte quand il me regarde avec ses yeux fatigués, reluquant le bas de mon visage. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais il me coupe, sa voix rauque du réveil me transperçant de toutes parts.

\- Je sais pas.

Il a l'air complètement différent de d'habitude. Il a bu ? Je renifle discrètement l'air, et parvient à sentir une odeur d'alcool, du genre des « Mon Chéri ». Je me retiens de rire et ne fais donc que sourire, puis lui répond.

\- Tu t'es trompé de chocolats, je crois.

Il ouvre grand ses yeux marron, brillants, et ses joues se rosissent très vite. Ses lèvres forment une petite moue et en voulant faire un geste, il se prend la tête contre la table, ce qui me fait littéralement craquer. Je plonge en avant pour m'empêcher de rire, mais atterrit en plein sur le torse de mon ami, qui est subitement paralysé.

\- Ni-Nishinoya ?!

Il tremble légèrement, et j'agrippe son haut, me cachant comme je peux. Je prends une vive respiration et me rapproche tout pour me mettre correctement, étant donné ma position déjà bien assez inconfortable. En plus… j'apprécie sa chaleur, là, au milieu de cet air climatisé et superficiel. Ce sentiment de bien-être à ses côtés, qui m'envahit, la douceur de ses gestes. Asahi pose une main sur ma tête, et une sur le bas de mon dos, ce qui me fait l'effet qu'une douche froide. Je frissonne, et me serre encore à lui. Il glisse alors sa grande paume chaude sous mon t-shirt et me caresse lentement les hanches, tandis que son autre main triture mes cheveux. Je me sens en sécurité… mais c'est gênant, pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi il me montre enfin un peu d'affection réelle, alors que d'habitude j'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit ? Parce qu'il est bourré.. ? Je sens alors une larme couler le long de ma joue, puis une autre, et je me détache légèrement du corps transpirant du grand. Je le regarde fixement, malgré ma vue un peu brouillée. Il a l'air pas très réveillé, mais complètement sérieux, ses yeux plongeant dans les miens, m'hypnotisant. C'est alors que, sans même que je m'en rende compte, mes lèvres se joignent aux siennes, nos bouches se liant soudain, là, pour la première fois, sous le buffet de Daichi. Moi, je viens de décider, ici, inconsciemment, d'embrasser mon meilleur ami. Que je ne touche pas, normalement. Qui, normalement, n'est que le champion de l'équipe. Le champion, à qui je devrais juste renvoyer les smashs. Je ne pensais pas enfin toucher sa peau… Ni ses lèvres chaudes, humides, pulpeuses… et me laisser emporter dans ce tourbillon de sensations me faisant tourner la tête. Et mes mains qui s'affolent contre son torse, collant mon corps au sien, et ma langue voulant toujours tourner plus vite, pour mieux sentir la sienne. Mieux sentir ses longs cheveux ébouriffés détachés, mieux sentir sa peau contre la mienne, l'embrasser, c'est tout ce que je voulais, en fait. Parce que je l'aime.

\- _partie Nymouria, vue Asahi, corrigé par moi-même uwu -_

Il est vingt-et-une heure quand on passe le seuil de l'appartement de Daichi. Toute l'équipe est là, en train de rigoler. Je souris, gêné, à l'accolade chaleureuse de notre capitaine, tandis que je vais m'asseoir juste à côté du buffet. Je soupire, une main retenant ma tête , tandis que l'autre retient un verre de jus d'orange. Cela fait déjà une heure qu'on est là, et je n'arrive ni à boire ni à me lâcher comme le fait Tanaka ou Hinata. Mon regard foule les quelques personnes, jusqu'à tomber sur un homme à petite taille. Il est de profil, mais je peux distinguer un large sourire éclairer son visage déjà magnifique. Je peux voir sa mèche blonde se colorer selon les guirlandes multicolores disposées un peu partout dans le pièce. Je le détaille, sentant mes joues prendre une délicate et chaleureuse couleur rouge. Je remarque ses abdos dessinés sous son tee shirt moulant -trop moulant pour mon cœur – et ses fesses rebondies grâce au jean sombre qu'il porte – chose qu'il ne fait que très rarement, ais-je envie de préciser. Ses bras sont marqués de bleus, et je culpabilise en me disant que certains sont dus à mes smashs. Je secoue la tête, sentant mes cheveux détachés me chatouiller la nuque, avant de soupirer. Je décide d'arrêter de le regarder – matter -, prenant un « Mon Chéri » sur la table. Je grimace au goût fort de l'alcool, avant de savourer le coulis qui emplit ma bouche. « Bah alors, Asahi, tu es seul ? » Je sursaute, reconnaissant la voix d'Ennoshita. « Oui, mais c'est pas grave, profitez, je suis un peu fatigué. » L'autre hoche la tête avant de se faire happer par Tanaka qui se dandine sur la piste de danse improvisée. Puis mes yeux s'arrête sur lui. Encore la même personne. Il danse sans retenue, les yeux fermés, auprès de Tanaka et le nouveau venu, Ennoshita, ainsi qu'Hinata qui essaye désespérément de faire venir son passeur sur la piste. Il est tellement beau, tellement parfait, tellement.. Il n'y a que trop peu d'adjectifs pour qualifier cet Apollon. Je mange plusieurs « Mon Chéri » jusqu'à que mes forces me quittent littéralement. Et sans savoir pourquoi, je glisse sur le carrelage, sous le buffet. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ici, les yeux fermés, en train de penser à mille et une chose. Tandis que je commence à m'endormir doucement, dans un mielleux rêve parsemé d'images du libéro de l'équipe, je sens un courant d'air caresser mon corps, puis quelqu'un se coller contre moi. Je devine à la petite taille que c'est Nishinoya, et espère que mes rougeurs ne se voient pas. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Ouvrir les yeux ? Les laisser fermer ? J'entends des éclats de voix, et reconnais celles de Daichi et Suga. Je ne bouge pas, puis quand je les entends s'éloigner, je recale ma respiration et ouvre doucement les yeux. Dans les pénombres environnante, je peux voir ses joues teintées de rouges. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là... ? » Sa voix tremblote légèrement, et je me retiens de ne pas sourire. « Je sais pas. » Il rigole, gêné. Puis il regarde la boite de « Mon chéri » « Tu t'es trompé de chocolat, je crois. » J'écarquille les yeux, et il se retient de rire. Sa petite moue me fait littéralement fondre, tandis qu'il.. Se cache dans mon torse ? Je sens que je tremble, et il s'agrippe à mon tee-shirt. Je me sens vaciller. Pas dans le mauvais sens, non. Je me sens étrangement bien, là, à même le sol, son visage enfoui contre mon torse, sa chaleur se mélangeant à la mienne. Instinctivement, ma main se place sur sa tête, et l'autre sur sa hanche. Je le sens frissonner, et se coller un peu plus à moi, tandis que ma main passe sous son tee shirt. Je le sens se tendre d'un coup, et se reculer. Une larme coule sur sa joue, et je me sens défaillir, perdu. C'est ma faute ? C'est ma faute si il pleure ? Sans que je me pose d'autres questions, je sens une pression sur mes lèvres. C'était maladroit, mais extrêmement doux. Il est prit par l'émotion, je sens sa larme versée traverser nos lèvres, sur une note salée. Mes pensées explosent dans une multitudes de papillons de différentes teintes colorées. Je me sens tellement bien, dans mon petit monde. Je n'entends plus la musique, ni Tanaka se moquer d'Ennoshita, je ne panique plus, je ne me soucie plus si Suga ou Daichi nous surprennent. Parce que là, contre Nishi, ses lèvres pressant les miennes, tandis que nos lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer nos jumelles, je me sens bien, juste moi. Et je l'aime, c'est tout ce qu'il compte.

 _ **En espèrant que ça vous ai plu ~ n'hésitez pas à aller lire du côté de Nymouria et de laisser des reviezs par-ci par-là**_ ~


End file.
